thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lorien Legacies 6/@comment-24481972-20141126153757/@comment-168.178.23.42-20141128204300
I think they match very well. Not always but more often than not. Four- His healing is an extension on his lumen, and what is his number one focus? Helping everyone around him. With the lumen he is immune to fire, he may get hurt a lot but he has this idea of himself that he is unable to die sort of. I think he is like that on his idea of immunity to fire. maybe it makes him feel invincible. He gets into bad situations and can be quite un controllable in some of his fights. Uncontrollable not unlike fire which is another extension of his lumen. Five- His I need to adapt to survive mentality has always been present in his personality. He can literally change anything about him and can escape on a whim and that is what he has always been about. Six- Now it may not be obvious (It Is) but six does not like to be seen by others, emotionally. She likes to be able to hide her emotions from people so it makes sense to me that she would be able to hide literally as well. She likes to be able to control the things around her. Kind of the silent leader, and I mean mostly in battle but she can take charge elsewhere as well. So her being able to control the elements around her also makes sense to me. Seven- Now this is the obvious one. The person who likes to help everyone and hurt no one. Hurt no one until you push her to far until she gets a very Icy demeanor. Eight- Now this goofy guy seems to like to be everyone else but himself. Common with being the comic relief comes someone with a lot of self doubt so he externalizes it with humor. (Just my opinion) He feels guilty about having humans die for him to stay alive so he can push it on Vishnu because he was someone else back then. Being able to change who he is, is how he has survived all this time, both literally and mentally. Nine- he does not like to play by the rules, so it makes sense that he likes to break the rules of physics. In addition he is very head strong, and bold in the face of his enemies, almost with a "jock like attitude." So to me I understand why he relies so heavily on his physical prowess and extra enhanced speed as well. Ella- she has very few abilities but because she thinks of herself as this little girl, which is why when she is afraid she has reverted back to a younger age. Because she thinks herself weak but she demands herself to be strong as exhibited in the last book, I think that is why she is like Dreyden, It is what you would expect from someone who knows what it is like to have no power. They know what it is like so they understand the power that comes with taking away other peoples ability. There are other comparisons that I have thought of but I do not have the time or wish to put down every thought in my head. Anyways hope you guys enjoy my little schpeel. -BergNation